The present invention generally relates to loading and unloading apparatus for machine tools and the like. More particularly, the invention resides in a vacuum assisted loading and unloading device for use in connection with lathes.
It has now become common in the machine tool industry to automate the loading and unloading of workpieces into and out of a machine tool, such as a lathe, such that a workpiece is automatically placed into the machine prior to the machining operation and then automatically removed from the machine when the machining operation is completed. Operator intervention in many machining processes, along with the dangers and time usage associated therewith, have been significantly reduced as a result of such automation.
Many automated loading and unloading mechanisms have the severe drawback of being so complex and expensive that their use in all but the most elaborate and expensive machine tools is impractical. These loading and unloading mechanisms include, for example, robotic devices and other programmable or otherwise electronically controlled arms, indexing devices, etc. While there are needs in the industry for such sophisticated and expensive machine tool loading and unloading mechanisms, especially in connection with many high volume machining operations, these solutions to the problems associated with manual loading and unloading operations tend to be too expensive for lower volume work.
Although feeding mechanisms for lathes, for example, have been developed which are less complicated than those mentioned above in connection with high volume operations, these mechanisms often still tend to be too complicated and therefore too expensive to implement and maintain in smaller machine shops. Also, these mechanisms have generally utilized mechanical elements which physically contact the workpiece in order to move it into and/or out of the lathe. This leads to the undesirable results of mechanical breakdown of the mechanism, marring of the workpiece by the contacting element and often a relatively slow ingress and egress of the workpiece into and out of the lathe or machine tool.
It has therefore become clear that there is a need in the art for a loading and unloading mechanism, especially suitable for use with lathes, which is relatively low cost, low maintenance and reliable yet as fast or faster than many more complicated and more expensive feed mechanisms known in the art.